This One's Not Pretend
by kyosohmas
Summary: A klaine wedding


**AN: Written by the wonderful Caleb (cuddlesandsleepykisses on tumblr) and myself from our RP. :)**

Kurt stood nervously, fumbling with his hands on the other side of the large, towering doors, opposite to where everyone else was situated except for him and his Dad. In just minutes they were going to open, revealing Kurt to a small room full of his closest friends and family, and most importantly his soon to be husband. In this room, he would be getting married. He was trying hard not to shake with nerves and looked down at his feet, making sure there was nothing there that he would trip him up. Burt was standing next to him, a wide smile on his face. Kurt noticed this and felt suspicious and now even _more_ nervous.

"Dad, why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong?" Kurt asked as he looked down at what he was wearing self consciously. Burt shook his head and touched Kurt's arm softly. "No, you look just fine kiddo." He chuckled before continuing, taking in a deep breath before doing so. "You've just grown up so fast, Kurt. I can't believe I'm standing with you here on your wedding day, marrying a man I know will treat you right. And if he doesn't.." Kurt laughed at this to cut him off. "He will, Dad." He reassured him before letting Burt continue. "Right. He will." He nodded. "But I'm so proud of you. You've grown up into an amazing human being, Kurt. You're a man, now; you're not my little boy anymore. You deserve this more than anyone I know. I know your mom would be proud, your mom would want to be here more than anything." Burt finished, sending him another fond smile.

Kurt had started welling up not long after he had interrupted him and he was wiping at his eyes for about the fourth time today. "Dad, I'm getting married in like..minutes!" He joked with a small laugh as he tried to pull himself together. Burt gave his son an apologetic look but before he could reply the doors in front of them were opening, Kurt freezing on his spot until Burt discretely nudged him to urge him to walk inside. The room was perfect, the correct colour scheme and just as Kurt had planned it to look. He almost let out a sigh of relief as he started to walk down the aisle, his father close by his side and whispering words of encouragement into his ear.

He looked around the small room and spotted his friends to the right of him. Mercedes - who he hadn't seen in so long - was already crying silently just as the sight of his best friend. He wasn't sure if it was because they hadn't seen eachother in a while or if it was because she was watching him getting married. Tina and Brittany were on either side of her, both of them wiping at their eyes as well to which Kurt's heart instantly warmed at. He also spotted Rachel and Kurt was surprised to find that she was also giving him a smile. It wasn't a wide one like she had used at sectionals in junior year, but it was still reassuring and Kurt strangely felt more at ease. Kurt gave them all a small wave before continuing walking down the aisle. His eyes travelled now to the left. Most of his family were sitting there, including Carole who gave him a wide smile before mouthing 'get up there!' jokingly and Kurt laughed quietly, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at her before following her orders.

He looked around the small room and spotted his friends to the right of him. Mercedes - who he hadn't seen in so long - was already crying silently just as the sight of his best friend. He wasn't sure if it was because they hadn't seen eachother in a while or if it was because she was watching him getting married. Tina and Brittany were on either side of her, both of them wiping at their eyes as well to which Kurt's heart instantly warmed at. He also spotted Rachel and Kurt was surprised to find that she was also giving him a smile. It wasn't a wide one like she had used at sectionals in junior year, but it was still reassuring and Kurt strangely felt more at ease. Kurt gave them all a small wave before continuing walking down the aisle. His eyes travelled now to the left. Most of his family were sitting there, including Carole who gave him a wide smile before mouthing 'get up there!' jokingly and Kurt laughed quietly, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at her before following her orders.

After saying hello to everyone, Rachel, Mercedes, Burt, Carole, Finn and the rest, Blaine made his way to the Alter where he stood patiently. He couldn't believe he was getting married. To his high school sweetheart. He almost laughed. People had told them they would never last, but in reality, they were the only couple from all their friends that had lasted, and now were getting married. Sighing to himself contently he heard the doors open and Blaine's breath caught in his throat. He tried swallowing but nothing happened. Kurt was beautiful. The most beautiful man in the whole world. Trying to stop himself from shaking Blaine shifted. As Kurt neared him he locked eyes with the blue eyed boy and gave him a reassuring smile. As Kurt stood next to him, Blaine grabbed his hand, not caring of that was okay or not and whispered a 'Hey' back so only Kurt could hear.

The Preacher started talking. "We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join these two men in holy matrimony." The preacher smiled at the both of them. "Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." Blaine looked at Kurt, tears glistening in his eyes. The preacher turned to look at Blaine. "Blaine Avery Anderson, do you take Kurt to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" he asked. Blaine nodded, and let out a shaky but happy "I do." The preacher then turned to Kurt.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do you take Blaine to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" he asked, grinning widely.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand once he took it, giving him a teary smile before facing forward properly and trying to listen to the words the preacher was saying, but he found himself unable to as he looked over to Blaine. The words faded out as Blaine came more in focus. He looked dreamily at him throughout the whole speech, only snapping out of it when Blaine said the words 'I do'. Kurt gave him a smile back before the preacher addressed him, tears now running slowly down his cheeks but not bothering to wipe them away. Kurt nodded almost uncontrollably as he let out a quiet sob, he took his hand out of Blaine's to cover his mouth while he did for a while but he eventually took it away and slid it back into Blaine's as he took in a deep breath. "I do." Kurt said proudly, though it did sound a little shaky.

Blaine watched as Kurt grid, wanting desperately to wipe the tears away, but decided against it. His own tears fell harder as he heard Kurt say 'I do'. The preacher then looked at everyone. "Alright Blaine, why don't you say your vows." Nodding, Blaine cleared his throat and grabbed Kurt's hands once again, facing him. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. From the day I heard you sing Blackbird, I realized you were the one for me. You were the one that was going to be there for me through everything, that was going to love me and I soon after realized I would be that for you. I will always be there for you. If you had to work halfway across the world, I would go in a heartbeat. To find someone as caring and talented as you…well..I think I got the better end of this deal. I know we've fought, like most couples do, and I know at times it's been rocky, but when I think about it..looking back that just made us that much stronger. That much more able to love each other. I love you." he finished, squeezing Kurt's hands. The preacher looked to Kurt. "Kurt, would you like to say your vows?" he asked.

Kurt let out shaky, short breaths at Blaine's vows as he cried harder, though it was still silently so to the audience it would only be seen as..natural, even though Kurt knew that he felt so much more. He laughed quietly out of nerves at some parts of his vows, trying to convince himself that all of this was real. This was happening. When he finished, Kurt realised it was his turn and he quickly tried to clear his throat so that what he said didn't sound like a blubbering mess. "Blaine.." He started, looking at him, his eyes welling with love. "I don't know how I'll top that, but okay." He laughed quietly. "I am so glad I met you. There was a time in my life when I felt so alone. A time when I thought I'd never be able to pick myself up again and it was hard…" He stopped and froze as he recalled the awful memories but shook it off. He wouldn't let his past ruin this. After the short pause he picked up from where he left off. "It was hard, but you saved me. I'm looking back at it now and in a way I'm actually thankful for what happened to me because without it then I would never have met you, I would never have fallen in love with you and I wouldn't be standing here with you today. You've shown me hope, courage and most importantly – love. Though, we've been told by many that we wouldn't last because we fight too much or because too many things have got in our way, I will never refuse to believe that we'll always make it out together. Do you know why? Because we always have. I love you, Blaine Anderson. You're incredibly talented, smart, caring and loving and you seem to never give up which I admire a lot, hence why I had a picture of you in my locker.." He trailed off at the last point, mumbling it and going red. "I love you so much and I don't think you'll ever understand how much I do. I hope that I can spend every day for the rest of my life trying to make you smile, because when you're happy, I'm happy. Thank you for saving me. You're my Superman."

Blaine swore his heart had burst. He literally felt dizzy with love. Holding Kurt's hand tightly, the preacher started talking again. "And now can I have Mike and Finn with the rings?" he asked. Mike and Finn stepped forward, handing Kurt and Blaine the rings. Blaine slipped the ring shakily on Kurt's finger, taking the promise ring and putting it on Kurt's right hand, so just the engagement and wedding ring were now on the left. "I love you." he whispered for only Kurt.

Kurt gave a smile to both Finn and Mike as they walked over with the rings as a thank you, and Finn gave him a pat on the shoulder, similar to Burt's but it was slightly softer. Kurt let Blaine take off his promise ring and slide on his wedding ring, he looked up into Blaine's eyes as he did and held the gaze. "I love you too." He whispered back as he let his hand drop delicately and held Blaine's left hand instead, following his actions. He slid off the promise ring slowly, replacing it with the wedding ring.

The preacher stepped back a bit. "You may now kiss." he said happily. Blaine put a hand to Kurt's cheek and everything felt like it was moving slowly. He kissed

Kurt with the most passion he ever had, rubbing his thumb against Kurt's jaw. "I love you." he mumbled, kissing him more before pulling apart. Everyone was clapping and cheering. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and walked him down and out of the building. He stopped him immediately and kissed him again. "We're married." he almost screamed.


End file.
